


Summoning Trouble

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master needs the Doctor's help.  CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 78

"Don't worry, Doctor." He looked up, to see the Master step out of the shadows. "Miss Grant is safe, and will remain so as long as you co-operate."

"What do you want?"

"I ... need your help, Doctor." He was surprised to see the Master looking embarrassed.

"What have you summoned this time?"

The Master straightened indignantly, but then slumped almost imperceptibly. "It was supposed to gather personal power, but instead ... "

"Yes?"

"It's going to kill me horribly in just over an hour," the Master said. "Unless I feed it."

"Feed it with what?"

The Master's voice was nearly inaudible. "Sex."


End file.
